destroy_all_humansfandomcom-20200215-history
Mental Abilities
Psychokinesis, also called PK, is a mental power that all Furons have evolved in their species. In its basic form, allows for manipulation over thought, energy, and matter with the Furon's more advanced mind. This allows Crypto to use several powers from the PK Menu that is present in all Destroy All Humans! ''games. This serves as the trigger for the PK Menu, and can also be used as a proper “lock-on” targeting mechanic. Initial Abilities This is the initial list of mental abilities that the player could access. Originally, Crypto's powers were limited by concentration energy in ''Destroy All Humans!, but in Destroy All Humans! 2, he was re-cloned with pure DNA which was harvested from human brains, so he never has to suffer that weakness again. Cortex Scan It allows Crypto to peer into the minds of lower life forms, allowing him to read the hidden thoughts of the target's mind. This is used for probing for information. In the first game and in Path of the Furon, reading minds can replenish concentration energy or keep a body-snatched human alive. PK PK is an acronym for P'sycho-'''k'inesis. It is the most commonly used mental ability. This primarily allows Crypto to manipulate objects and people with his mind by lifting them (usually with an aura surrounding the object in question). This can be upgraded to lift heavier and larger objects like cars and tanks. When Crypto holds up an object in the air, it's dubbed PK Hold. When he throws the object, it is dubbed PK Throw. *Transmogrify:' Introduced in the second game and still follows afterwards, this allows Crypto to use PK to break down objects and transform their physical matter into useful ammunition for his weapons. In the fourth game, this ability can also be used on humans. *'PK Magnet:' With guidance from The Master, PK Magnet gives Crypto the ability to attract more enemies and objects to the one he already has in PK Hold, like a magnet. This is only used in Path of the Furon. Brain Extract This ability allows Crypto to make a human's head explode, alive or dead, with his mind, allowing for the extraction of their brain stem. Used for acquiring DNA to purchase upgrades from Pox, or for fueling the Mind Flash ability. Used in the first and second games. Hypnotize Hypnotize allows Crypto to take control over lesser beings by implanting hypnotic commands into their minds, turning them into his slaves. This effect can last indefinitely, or as long as Crypto wills it. He usually needs to use it for a short time under normal conditions. In the first game, this power is limited, since the only default commands he can use are making humans "sleep" or "distract" other humans. New commands are added exclusively for certain missions, but they commands are never used again. Variants of these commands do show in later games. *'Free Love/Disco Fever:' This makes all humans in the general area dance ofr a short time to hippie music (or disco music) and makes them forget that they've seen you. Called "Free Love" in ''Destroy All Humans! 2 and "Disco Fever" in Path of the Furon. *'Forget:' This commands a single human for his mind to be erased of Crypto's existence. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Follow:' This only works on civilians, making them mindlessly follow Crypto. Only one can be controlled at a time. Found in only in Destroy All Humans! 2. *'Protect:' This only works on combatants, like police or military personnel. It allows Crypto to hypnotize a single enemy into attacking any other hostiles. The Gene Blender enhances this ability from ninjas, to KGB agents, then to Blisk Mutants. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. Holobob This ability allows the Crypto to further trick unsuspecting humans by projecting a psychic illusion of the appearance of any human he sees, but the more that the disguise is worn, the more concentration its drains to keep it active. His concentration would drain even faster if he uses other mental abilities while in the disguise. He can replenish it by using Cortex Scan on a nearby human. The illusion can easily fool normal humans, but not Majestic agents who have the mysterious ability to see through the disguise and destroy it. This ability was later replaced by Body Snatch due to its many flaws. Body Snatch This replaces the Holobob from the first game. This ability allows Crypto to inhabit and possess the body of another person. Once in a body, his shield bar is replaced with his host's energy meter which steadily decreases. Once the gauge reaches zero, Crypto is expelled and the host is killed. Inside a body, Crypto has no access to his weapons, but he can use his mental abilities. If Crypto expels early, the person is still alive (albeit with less health). In Path of the Furon, he can replenish his host's health by reading the minds of humans. Advanced Abilities Mind Flash Mind Flash is a hidden mental ability. It allows Crypto to completely stun every human in the world for a period of time and reset the Alert level. It also works on Blisk Mutants and Blisk Warriors. Mind Flash is recharged by consuming brain stems. Used only in Destroy All Humans! 2. Time Stop/Temporal Fist This is perhaps the strongest Furon mental ability. Time Stop actually allows the user to stop time, freezing everything else in its place. But, it doesn't allow the player to use any other mental abilities or fire any weapons, until later in the game when he is allowed to use PK Hold. This ability is useful for buying time to recover shield energy during a battle. It would later be used as the key to using the Temporal Fist, an ancient Furon mental ability. While time is stopped, this allows the user to manipulate their surroundings and use a far more powerful PK Throw. Upgrading it increases its duration. Trivia *It was mentioned by Pox that despite the extreme potency of Crypto's mental powers, they were "shockingly limited", implying that his abilities are only below the full potential of a true Furon, even after he was re-cloned with pure DNA in Destroy All Humans! 2. *In the first game, Crypto's powers were limited by concentration energy, but in his new pure clone body, his powers have evolved to the point where concentration has been eliminated. *When Crypto reads a human's mind, he claims that he hates it because it was simplistic like a pop-up book. Category:PK Abilities